Mi menudo compañero de batalla
by Nadesko
Summary: Naraku ha enviado a alguien con un mensaje a todo el que quiera enfrentarlo, pero ¿ Qué pasaría si tuvieras que hacerlo junto con la última persona en todo el mundo al que eligirías como compañero de pelea?
1. Una visita inesperada

**¡Hola y Bienaventurados sean! He aquí les presento una sencilla historia de aventuras románticas en el universo de**_**Inuyasha**_**. Cabe decir que no será muy larga (al menos eso espero xD) y que espero que la disfruten. Pero antes...**

**Disclaimer:****Si fuera dueña de**_**Inuyasha**_**, haría que Sesshoumaru tuviera una aventurilla con Kagome. Pero como no es así, eso deja totalmente en claro no me pertenece (Ni si quiera un mísero cabello de Sesshoumaru T-T)**_**Inuyasha y & Co**_**. son de Rumiko.**

**¿Nada más que decir? No. Excepto que espero sus comentarios. ¡Viva la libre expresión!**

**Capítulo 1**: Una visita inesperada.

En el Sengoku Jidai, todo estaba tranquilo: los pájaros cantaban, el río corría alegremente, la brisa soplaba, un youkai con cara de jabalí trataba de comerse a otro más pequeño en un cerro cercano… todo lo normal que ocurría en el Japón antiguo, hace 500 años.

En un lugar cercano a la aldea que antiguamente fue guardiana de la famosísima Perla de Shikon, el silencio de aquel lugar lleno de árboles fue roto por un llamado, algo parecido a un grito… en realidad, más que un grito, parecía un ladrido.

-¡Kagome!

No hubo repuesta.

-¡Kagome!

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

-Kagome, te lo advierto ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! –ladró nuevamente una voz masculina con irritación.

En un lugar, no muy lejano de donde se escuchaba el llamado, entremedio de unos arbustos, Kagome podía escuchar a la perfección los reiterados llamados. En realidad, los llevaba escuchando desde hace media hora, oculta entremedio de las hojas, acurrucada, y era en ésa posición en la que se había encontrado todo ese tiempo, muy quieta y procurando no respirar demasiado fuerte.

Se escucho una y otra vez el nombre de Kagome, en todos los tonos, volumen de voz y direcciones que uno se puede imaginar, y ella, escondida como estaba seguía sin emitir ni un solo ruido.

"Oh, vamos, vamos, vamos", pensó desesperada "… que se vaya, por favor, que se vaya… Arg… ¡Le dije al monje Miroku que lo distrajera! Mal amigo…"

Mientras pensaba en cómo haría pagar al monje por no cumplir su palabra ("Apuesto a que se puso a molestar a la pobre de Sango ¡Hombres!"), de pronto, con el corazón zumbándole a mil por hora, noto que habían dejado de escucharse los llamados.

Kagome aguzó el oído. No se escuchaba nada.

Aguzó aún más el oído.

Un pajarito cantó.

No había nadie.

"Perfecto", pensó Kagome esbozando una sonrisa triunfal. Lentamente, sacó con cuidado solo la cabeza de entre las hojas, miró hacía un lado y luego al otro. Absolutamente nadie.

Salió en cuatro patas, emocionada ¡Por fin se iba a poder ir¡ Sí! Sí!

Se dio vuelta para sacar su mochila amarilla que había estado con ella todo el tiempo.

-Ay, ay, ay –gimió, ansiosa mientras sacaba a rastras su _diminuta_ carga de los arbustos –Por fin… oh, por fin… Baño –se paró y levantó el bolso con la fuerza que sólo ella tiene para cargarlo –Cama… -se acomodó el bolso en la espalda y comenzó a caminar a gachas -¡Comida decente!... sin ofenderla, Anciana Kaede -vio el pozo cerca que estaba en el claro, como desgraciadamente sabía, con adoración –Ohhh…

Kagome miró nuevamente de un lado para otro, por si las moscas. No había nadie.

Respiró profundo.

-Es una gran prueba, Kagome –se dijo, con la más fiera resolución –si lo logras vas a batir el récord de los 60 metros planos ¡Y con una mochila de 70 kilos en tu espalda!

Obviamente, había que verle el lado positivo al asunto.

-Es ahora o nunca –continuó. Cerró los ojos –A la una… -se puso en posición –a las dos… -El pozo estaba tan cerca ¡Tan cerca! –y a las tre…ahhhhhhhhhhh…

-¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, KAGOME!

Kagome no podía seguir avanzando, algo se lo impedía (¡Que raro!) Al parecer su mochila se había quedado estancada con una rama o algo así…

Gimió. ¿A quién rayos engañaba? Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía semejante bramido. Pero últimamente comenzaba a gustarle tapar el sol con el dedo. Miró por encima de su hombro.

-¡Ah, Inuyasha! –saludó inocentemente –jajajaja… esto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha, con una garra, la tenía firmemente sujeta por la mochila y la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Odio cuando me mira así", pensó Kagome tragando saliva con nerviosismo.

-Kaaagooomeee… –gruñó lentamente él, señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ah… Dime, Inuyasha –dijo Kagome con voz de "¡Qué lindo está el clima!" (¡Clásico!), mientras sentía que sudaba a mares.

Se quedaron mirando un momento.

Un pajarito volvió a cantar.

El youkai que trataba de comerse al otro lo logró con un chillido de victoria.

El río que estaba lejos siguió corriendo como siempre.

Kagome sonrió con toda la dulzura del mundo (del de la época antigua, claro, no le alcanzo para la del futuro).

_**-**_¡NO PUEDES IRTE ASÍ COMO ASÍ, KAOME! –estalló Inuyasha, mientras Kagome se tapaba los oídos. Ya estaba, se le fue la poca y nada de paciencia que le quedaba al orejas de perro.

-Oh, por favor, Inuyasha –suplicó Kagome quitándose las manos de los oídos – Te lo ruego, será por poco tiempo ¡Ya no aguanto más!

-¡NO! Nada de nada! Siempre que dices eso no vuelves en _semanas_!

Kagome jadeó, escandalizada.

-¡Ah, no es para tanto! –se quejó, herida en su orgullo –Serán unos pocos días, te lo prometo ¡En serio, por favor! Déjame ir!

-¡No! –contestó él con firmeza, le centelleaban los ojos amarillos –No puedes irte, sobretodo ahora que falta un solo fragmento de la perla ¡No podemos dejar que Naraku nos lleve la delantera!

"Dioses, es verdad", pensó Kagome con amargura. Inuyasha tenía razón, rayos…

Pero la verdad era que no aguantaba más.

Hace semanas que no volvía a su época.

Hace dos se había acabado el dinero.

Hace una que ella y su grupo habían tenido que volver donde la anciana Kaede ¡Porque hace seis semanas que no tenían rastro de Naraku!

Kagome comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Habían pensado que lo mejor era mantenerse en la aldea ya que allí, últimamente estaban llegando mucho más rápido las noticias. Hace cuatro días Kagome había intentado decirle a Inuyasha que tenía que volver para sus exámenes ("¡Te mato si no paso de curso!", le había gritado al muchacho, aunque dudaba que la dejaran pasar de todas maneras). Hace dos días volvió a intentarlo con la excusa de que su familia estaría preocupadísima por ella, ya que era la primera vez que se ausentaba tanto tiempo ("Te lo advierto, Inuyasha ¡olvídate de las ricas cenas de mi mamá cuando vayas a mi época!"). Ayer, lo amenazó de muerte ¡De veras que lo hizo!

-¡No puedes mantenerme en esta época como si fuera una prisionera, Inuyasha! –le había gritado esa vez con fuego amenazando salir por su boca –Si sigues así ¡Me _niego_ a seguir buscando los fragmentos de la perla!

Por supuesto que eso no era cierto. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Ante la tensión de que Naraku, con su nueva forma, apareciera en cualquier momento, todos últimamente estaban de mal humor. Claro, excepto Miroku, que mantenía su calma y su extraña frialdad en todo momento.

Lástima que su buen humor era a costa de la pobre de Sango que se irritaba cada vez más ante los atrevidos "cariñitos" de ese monje que cada día era menos monje y más libidinoso. Pero el peor efecto, lejos, había sido en Inuyasha que, con todas las amenazas del mundo, no cedió ni un ápice, a pesar de que Kagome lo había amenazado una y otra vez con decirle "ABAJO" desde la hora de la comida hasta el anochecer. Pero para desgracia de todos, sobretodo de ella, no funcionó. Inuyasha se había vuelto todo un perro guardián: gruñía continuamente, tenía colmillos que relinchaban, unas orejas de perro, y no dormía de día ni de noche.

Y se había vuelto tan, pero tan testarudo.

-¡Naraku no ha aparecido en semanas! –exclamó Kagome tratando, en vano, de seguir avanzando.

-Arg, Kagome ¡Tu sabes mejor que nadie como es ese maldito monstruo! Puede aparecer en cualquier momento!- gruñó haciendo fuerzas para impedir el avance de Kagome sujetándola de su mochila.

Y por último, estaban los efectos de Kagome que, reaccionó como cualquier chica normal venida de una época avanzada ante la perspectiva de no poder bañarse ni poder dormir durante las próximas semanas en una cama como la modernidad mandaba (No había llevado su saco de dormir ¿En qué momento lo había olvidado, cielos?)

Y hoy había intentado el último método razonable…

-¡FUGA! –exclamó Inuyasha con el rostro contraído -¿Es eso lo que tratabas de hacer? Fugarte! No puedo creer que lo hayas intentado. Ahora, cuando más te necesitamos, ahora cuando yo… Kagome… te necesito…

En otro momento (¡En cualquier otro momento, dioses!) Kagome se habría ruborizado ante tal declaración ¿Por qué lo hacía en el momento menos indicado? ¡Inuyasha era un tonto!

Pero ahora, Kagome estaba desesperada. Y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Inuyasha, escúchame –dijo tomando aire. De pronto volvió a hacer fuerza -¡Tienes… que… dejarme… ir…! –luchó mientras avanzaba a penas unos centímetros con cada palabra.

-¡Pero… no… puedes… irte! –gritó Inuyasha al tiempo que también hacía fuerza.

-¡Inuyasha… ya… suéltame…! Prometo… que… volveré… ¡–gruñó Kagome con esfuerzo. Se estaba quedando sin aliento. "Se aprovecha de su fuerza", pensó "¡Tramposo!"

-¡Ya basta, Kagooomeeeee…!-pidió Inuyasha aumentando su fuerza -¡No… sigas… que…!

-¡Mírame, Inuyasha! –lo interrumpió Kagome con los dientes apretados, mirándolo por sobre el hombro –Estoy sucia, huelo mal, no he dormido –se indica las ojeras – mi madre y mi abuelo me matarán ¡VOY A REPROBAR DE CURSO! Y TODO POR TÚ CULPA, INUYASHA! –terminó gritando como una histérica.

-¡Ahhhh, no te comportes como una niñita! –se quejó Inuyasha sobreponiéndose al susto de ver a una Kagome fuera de sí. Y si eso no lo era, no quiso ni pensar como era Kagome _realmente_fuera de sí. Era tanta la desesperación de la chica, que a Inuyasha le estaba costando de veras mantenerla en su lugar.

De pronto, Kagome dejó de hacer fuerza tan repentinamente, que Inuyasha casi se cae de espaldas. Miró con precaución a Kagome que le daba la espalda.

-Inuyasha, tu sabes que todos estos días he estado tratando de evitar usar este recurso –dijo con lenta tranquilidad. Pero Inuyasha sintió que se le erizaron completamente los pelos de la nuca y de las orejas.

-No quería hacerlo –continuó Kagome –pero tú te lo has buscado…

-Ka-ka-Kagome, tu-u lo pro-prometiste… -tartamudeó Inuyasha tratando de evitar que el pánico se apoderara de él –N-no pu-puedes romper tu palabra… Kagome, no pensarás… -la chica se quedó en silencio, dándole la espalda -¿Ka -Kagome? Tu…

-Inuyasha –lo interrumpió la joven bruscamente. El tragó saliva -¡ABAJO!

Y bueno, ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar.

-¡Uy, que coraje!-murmuró fastidiada Kagome, mientras volvía a caminar dejando solo a Inuyasha estampado en el suelo.

-No… Kagome… -se quejó el hanyou. Levantó la cara llena de tierra -¡Me las pagarás!

-Oh, si –murmuró Kagome con ironía, sin mirar atrás -¡Pero será después de volver de mi época!

Y se echó a reír como una maniática.

Inuyasha la observó mientras se alejaba.

-¿Y a esta que bicho le picó? Se volvió loca -comentó con resignación. Después se lo pensó mejor –Quizá sea conveniente… -Se levantó de golpe y alzó el puño -¡Solo un día! Me oíste, Kagome? Si no regresas en un día te voy a ir a buscar y estés como estés nos regresamos ¿Oíste, Kagome? Oíste?

Kagome que ya había llegado al pozo y había arrojado su bolso por él, se volteó y le sacó la lengua ante la cara atónita de Inuyasha, y sin más, desapareció en el agujero.

-¡Arggggg! Maldita, Kagome! –gruñó en voz alta el hanyou aún con el puño en alto.

-Inuyasha.

El joven dejó de gritar y miró a su amigo que lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

-¡Miroku! Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –volvió a gruñir Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha –repitió el monje con aire paciente -¡Deja en paz a la señorita Kagome! Ella más que nadie necesita descansar.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –exclamó enojado Inuyasha – lo único que ha hecho esa niña es quejarse todo el tiempo.

-Pero no es para menos, Inuyasha, no seas tan insensible…

-¡Feh!

-La señorita Kagome tiene el doble de responsabilidades que nosotros –continuó con tranquilidad Miroku –Por un lado tiene las tareas que debe desempeñar en su mundo y por otro lado es la única persona, a parte de la señorita Kikyo, que puede ver los fragmentos de la Perla, y más encima debe buscarlos, luchar contra monstruos… o sea ¡Es un trabajo agotador para cualquiera!

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir.

-Además no te preocupes por Naraku. El no se ha aparecido en semanas ¿Por qué debería atacar ahora? –dijo el monje con su voz persuasiva – Esta espera ha sido exasperante para todos nosotros, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que…

-¡Pero igual! –le espetó Inuyasha -¡El último fragmento lo podemos tener en frente de nuestras narices y no vamos a poder verlo! Y todo porque Kagome no va a estar aquí!

-Bueno, bueno… es solo un día que no va a estar aquí ¿no? Ah, Inuyasha… -suspiró Miroku moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –estás demasiado tenso… Y te estás volviendo demasiado paranoico.

-¡Su Excelencia!

Inuyasha y Miroku voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sango, que venía corriendo junto con Shippo y Kirara.

-¡Sango!

-¿Pasó algo grave, Excelencia? –preguntó Sango. Miró a Inuyasha que estaba parado dentro de un agujero con la peculiar forma de su cuerpo.

-No, nada, Sanguito –negó Miroku haciendo un gesto de resignación –lo mismo de siempre…

-Uh, ya veo…

-¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre de Kagome? –intervino finalmente Shippo a los gritos a un enfurruñado Inuyasha.

-¡Ah, ya cállate, enano! Yo no le he hecho nada a esa loca! –se defendió Inuyasha con una venita en la sien -¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mí de lo que le pasa a ella?

-Porque tú eres el único que hace enojar a Kagome, tonto –dijo Shippo como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Por favor, niños, no se peleen! –pidió Miroku.

-¡A quien le dices niño, monje!

-Oigan, oigan, chicos, por favor –intervino Sango con una gota de sudor en la frente –Nosotros a parte de venir a verlos también les veníamos a avisar que la anciana Kaede pidió que nos reuniéramos con ella –los miró a todos que la miraban con cara de tontos -¡Urgente!

-¿Qué?

-¿Pasó algo, Sango? –preguntó Miroku, mientras se dirigían a grandes zancadas a la cabaña de la sacerdotisa.

-No lo sé, es por eso que vinimos con Shippo –dijo Sango mientras Kirara se posaba en su hombro.

-Ah, es cierto ¿No creen que la anciana Kaede a actuado raro toda la mañana? –comentó Shippo.

-Hum… es verdad- admitió Miroku –esta misma mañana lo comentábamos con la señorita Kagome, aunque ella también se veía algo… Bueno, no… _histérica_ es una palabra muy fuerte… Hum… algo _ansiosa_, si, eso es, _ansiosa_ –dijo Miroku conforme mientras Inuyasha murmuraba algo si como "Cómo te gusta mentirte…"

-Yo también lo había notado –dijo Sango.

-¡Feh! Esa anciana ha actuado raro toda su vida…

-¡Inuyasha! –dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Ah, tu nunca te fijas en nada Inuyasha! –le reclamó Shippo –como últimamente te la pasas molestando a la pobre de Kagome ¿Cómo te ibas a fijar? –agregó sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya me tienes harto, enano! –gritó Inuyasha dándole un golpe en la cabeza al niño-zorro.

-¡Te aprovechas solo porque Kagome no esta! –lloriqueó Shippo apretándose la cabeza.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si es cierto!

-¡No es cier…!

Pero Inuyasha se quedó callado. Ya iban entrando a la aldea.

-¿Que sucede Inuyasha? –preguntó Miroku quedamente. Inuyasha miró al vacío.

-¡Le dio un ataque! –gimió Shippo en un arranque - ¿Inuyasha, que te pasa? Yo no quise molestarte! –y con los dotes de una pulga (y eso que era un youkai zorro) saltó hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de Inuyasha que seguía con expresión ida. -¡Contesta! –le gritó, pegándole una bofetada. Era evidente que aquellas semanas de tensa espera también habían hecho lo suyo en Shippo.

Inuyasha le envió una mirada asesina y con la rapidez de un rayo quitó al pequeño kitsune de un zarpazo tirándolo al suelo.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES ENANO? –exclamó furioso con su venita de la frente a punto de estallar. A Shippo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Buaaaa! Yo lo hice porque me preocupé ¡Que malo ereeeeeesssssss….!

-¿Inuyasha, que es lo que te sucede? –preguntó Sango con el ceño fruncido. Inuyasha volvió a poner la expresión ida y miró hacia un determinado punto. Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha y miró en la misma dirección.

- No puede ser… -murmuró Inuyasha –Su aroma esta aquí… no puedo equivocarme…

-¿Quién es, Inuyasha? –preguntó Sango.

-…Maldición…

-¿Quién es, Inuyasha, quien? –preguntó Shippo mirando la expresión mitad sorprendida, mitad horrorizada de Inuyasha.

**Fin.**

**Era broma xD Si apoyas la libre expresión ¡Deja un review!**


	2. El mensaje

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2**: El mensaje.

Kikyo se encontraba sentada junto a la que alguna vez fue su querida hermana menor, Kaede, en una choza algo apartada de la aldea. Cuando Inuyasha y el resto llegaron, la anciana los saludó de manera afectuosa, pero Kikyo simplemente se limitó a dirigirles una mirada sombría.

-Kikyo –susurró Inuyasha sin poderle quitar la vista de encima.

Sango y Miroku miraron sorprendidos a la sacerdotisa, pero no dijeron nada y simplemente se sentaron frente a ella y a la anciana Kaede.

-Y justo cuando Kagome se fue –gimió Shippo por lo bajo, mirando de manera acusadora a Inuyasha.

-Shippo, silencio –pidió Miroku en voz baja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyo? –preguntó Inuyasha rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había empezado a apoderar del ambiente.

Antes de que Kikyo pudiera contestar (aunque parecía que jamás tuvo la intención de hacerlo), la anciana Kaede intervino.

-Calma, Inuyasha, siéntate, por favor.

Inuyasha gruñó inconforme, pero igual se sentó al lado derecho de Kikyo, a la que no se le había movido ni un pelo hasta el momento.

Hubo otro lapso de incómodo silencio que duró largos minutos, o por lo menos así les pareció al grupo, hasta que Miroku decidió romperlo con una pregunta elemental.

-¿Para qué nos convocó aquí, anciana Kaede?

Todos esperaron expectantes.

-Mi hermana aquí presente ha venido a informarme de una grave situación que viene ocurriendo hace unos días –miró a Kikyo que estaba con los ojos cerrados, como esperando a que ella continuara hablando. Pero como no dijo nada, continuó –Una aldea fue atacada por una bandada de monstruos...

-¿Qué dices? –saltó de inmediato Inuyasha -¿Fue Naraku? Apareció Naraku?

-¡Silencio, Inuyasha! –exclamó la anciana repentinamente haciendo que el joven la mirara sorprendido –deja que termine de contar...

Inuyasha no tuvo otra que tragarse el bufido que estaba apunto de soltar.

-Mi hermana estaba cerca de allí –continuó hablando la anciana – y acabó con todos ellos... excepto con uno...

-Kikyo –volvió a susurrar Inuyasha.

Kikyo, como dándose por aludida, abrió los ojos y los miró a todos con excesiva frialdad.

-Aquel monstruo había recibido una de mis flechas, pero no lo mató...

**FLASHBACK.**

Kikyo se acercó a un monstruo alado moribundo. Tenía alas y era bastante feo, como parecido a un murciélago. La mujer echó una mirada a la aldea que había sido destruida casi por completo, aunque la mayoría de los habitantes había logrado sobrevivir.

La aldea era bastante pequeña y no había nada que pudiera tener de valioso o sospechoso, y por lo mismo a Kikyo le llamó mucho la atención que un grupo de monstruos la hubiera atacado.

Cuando estuvo parada al lado del monstruo que yacía en el suelo (que de por cierto, parecía ser el líder), lo miró de manera dura.

-Oh, pero si es la sacerdotisa Kikyo –murmuró el monstruo con sarcasmo.

Kikyo preparó su arco, lista para disparar.

-¿Quién los envió? –preguntó amenazadoramente.

El monstruo la miró con ojos sorprendidos.

-Este ataque no se hizo solamente por maldad –continuó Kikyo con frialdad –dime ¿Qué otro propósito tenía este ataque? Quién los ha enviado?

El monstruo, que seguía sorprendido, sonrió con mostrando sus enormes colmillos con malevolencia.

-Veo que tu reputación es bien merecida, sacerdotisa. Ahora veo de porqué él me envió aquí... –comentó con dificultad. Se quejó un poco y agregó: -Bien, ahora estás aquí, creo que ya he cumplido parte del trato...

-¿Qué?

-Si... me han enviado con mis compañeros para atacar esta aldea, para... para llamar la atención de un hombre mitad bestia llamado Inuyasha...

Hizo una pausa.

"¿Qué? Inuyasha?", pensó Kikyo, estupefacta "¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?"

-Continúa –ordenó la mujer bruscamente.

-Ah, veo que eres cercana a él –apuntó agudamente el monstruo –Pues bien, me han enviado para darle un mensaje a él, a toda su extirpe y a todo el que tenga que ver con él... de parte de Naraku.

-¿Naraku? Te ha enviado Naraku? –preguntó Kikyo sin poder creerlo...

**INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-¡Ja! Lo dijo como Inuyasha! –susurró Shippo.

-Shippo, ya cierra la boca –le chistó el monje. Miró nerviosamente a la sacerdotisa –Disculpen, es que este niño se acordó de un chiste y no encontró el mejor momento que decírmelo ahora jajajajajaja...

-Claro... –murmuró por lo bajo el niño –Creo que no estaría mal después de todo... se parecen mucho, los dos reaccionan –hizo un gesto de desesperado tomándose el pecho y agudizando la voz – "¡Oh, Naraku!"...

¡Paf!

Golpe para Shippo de parte de Inuyasha.

Kikyo simuló aclararse la garganta y continuó...

**REANUDACIÓN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-Si, y me ha dicho que retará al hombre mitad bestia en una batalla a muerte, los reta a él y a los que le acompañen, en el lugar en donde antes se encontraba el Monte de las Animas.

"Un… reto. No puedo creerlo", pensó la mujer "Esto no es normal, que el obre cara a cara..." Era demasiado extraño ¿Qué tramaba Naraku?

-¿Él estará ahí? –preguntó sin bajar su arco -¿Cuándo?

-En cuatro días más, al anochecer –contestó el monstruo y luego se rió con una sonrisa casi demente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –preguntó Kikyo interrumpiéndolo.

El monstruo miró con nerviosismo la punta de la flecha con la que Kikyo lo estaba apuntando.

-¿Dónde está Naraku en éstos momentos?

-No... No lo sé, yo...

-¿Entonces cómo te dijo qué era lo que tenías que hacer? –Kikyo tensó más su arco, apuntando directamente al pecho del monstruo.

-¡Yo-yo no hablé con él! –tartamudeó el -¡Él envió a una mujer a hablarme!

"Kagura", pensó inmediatamente Kikyo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ella vino y me dijo los planes de Naraku, el... los quiere a todos en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el Monte de las Animas en cuatro días más al anochecer... Eso es todo.

-Eso es todo- repitió lentamente la mujer como un eco.

-Sí –contestó el monstruo –pero hay una cosa más que debo hacer...

Su tono no le había gustado para nada a Kikyo. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

El monstruo se mantuvo quieto.

-... es la última cosa que debo hacer –murmuró débilmente.

Y antes de que Kikyo pudiera evitarlo, el monstruo despidió una especie de humo de su cuerpo, impidiendo que Kikyo pudiera respirar con facilidad.

-¡Veneno! –exclamó tapándose la boca y la nariz con una mano. A pesar de que ella estaba hecha de barro y cenizas, no era tan estúpida como para creer que el veneno de un youkai puro no la afectaría.

-¡PREFIERO MORIR ANTES QUE CAER EN LAS MANOS DE UNA SACERDOTISA! –gritó repentinamente el monstruo en medio de la humareda violácea, mientras su cuerpo palpitaba. Luego agregó con una sonrisa cruel –y mucho menos si se trata del cadáver de una...

En eso, el cuerpo brillo, y con un último chillido de dolor, se hizo polvo.

Kikyo quedó sola en el lugar.

-Vaya –murmuró con ironía –Esto es nuevo... un monstruo con dignidad...

**FIN DEL FLASHBKACK.**

Todos en la choza se quedaron estupefactos. Un silencio más insondable que el anterior cayó pesadamente en el ambiente. El primero en recuperar el aliento (sobretodo si se trataba de Naraku) fue Inuyasha.

-¡Naraku, maldito cobarde! –exclamó con furia.

-Con que Naraku quiere vernos en donde estaba el Monte de las Ánimas –murmuró Miroku pensativamente –miró a Sango -¿Qué estará tramando?

-Quizá sea una trampa –opinó ella –no me extrañaría nada...

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! –exclamó Inuyasha entusiasmado –¡Ja! Por fin aparece ese cobarde... hemos estado buscándolo hace tanto tiempo y ahora el mismo quiere que vayamos a su encuentro ¡Naraku se nos está entregando en bandeja de plata!

-¡Eso es lo raro!- exclamó exasperado Shippo –¡Cómo no caes en la cuenta, perro tonto!

-No hay que precipitarnos Inuyasha –dijo razonablemente Miroku. Aunque nadie sabía si lo había dicho por lo del mensaje, o por que Inuyasha estaba a punto de lanzar a Shippo por la ventana.

-Sango tiene razón, quizá vamos directo a una trampa.

-¡Feh! Ya hemos caído en muchas de sus trampas y siempre salimos de ellas ¡Ya no me importa si es una trampa o no! Lo mataré yo mismo!

-Uff…

-En cuatro días más –murmuró Shippo -¡Ay, qué cosa me da! –soltó con un escalofrío.

-Esperen un momento –dijo Sango. Se dirigió a Kikyo –Disculpa, pero ¿cuándo fue que te dieron el mensaje?

-Hace dos días –contestó Kikyo sin vacilar.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Inuyasha sorprendido - ¿Y por qué te demoraste tanto, Kikyo? El Monte de las Ánimas queda a por lo menos dos días de aquí...

-Y a vuelo –acotó Sango con preocupación, mientras rascaba la oreja de Kirara.

-¡Arg! –gruñó Inuyasha, irritado -¡No llegaremos a tiempo!

Kikyo se quedó en silencio.

-Si quieren ir, deben partir ya– aconsejó la anciana Kaede –No deben perder más el tiempo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos.

-Kikyo ¿Tú también vendrás? –preguntó con voz trémula.

-Por supuesto –contestó ella sin mirarlo –No sé que planea Naraku, pero tampoco quiero dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Estas últimas semanas se ha mantenido oculto como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

-Es verdad –dijo Inuyasha mirando al piso. Le ponía nervioso tener la perspectiva de tener que estar junto a Kikyo más tiempo de lo acostumbrado.

-Bien, es mejor que vayan a prepararse, tienen que aprovechar al máximo el día –dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie. El resto la imitó –Yo me retiro, si necesitan algo más, estaremos en mi casa.

-Si –dijeron todos al unísono, excepto Kikyo.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza, corrió la cortina de paja y salió de la choza seguida por la sacerdotisa.

El resto se quedaron parados y en silencio por un momento. Pero en cosa de minutos se volvieron a juntar para estallar en murmullos y comentarios.

-Me parece muy extraño.

-Sí, y Kikyo ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos?

-¡Feh! Ya nos lo dijo, lo hace por la misma razón que nosotros.

-¡Tú siempre estás defendiéndola!

-¡No es cierto, enano!

-Pero igual...La señorita Kikyo no me da confianza. Su pasado la acusa.

-Es verdad, esa mujer me da mala espina.

-¿Qué importa? Mientras más gente vaya a enfrentar a ese desgraciado, mejor.

-Pero no sabemos si nos van a traicionar o no...

-Grrr...

-Ay, lo haces porque estás contento de que _Ella_ esté aquí ¿no, perro tonto?

-¿A QUIÉN LE DICES PERRO TONTO, ENANO? Ahora te voy a cerrar tu bocota!

-¡Ahhhh! Suéltame, Inuyasha!

-Me parece muy extraño.

-A propósito –interrumpió tranquilamente Miroku –Inuyasha, creo que tendrás que ir a buscar inmediatamente a la señorita Kagome.

-Es cierto –dijo Shippo que estaba cabeza abajo –Ya debemos partir.

Inuyasha desvió la mirada y se quedó pensativo, aún sujetando los pies de Shippo.

Sango y Miroku se le quedaron mirando con preocupación, y Shippo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Inuyasha? –preguntó con poca paciencia. De pronto se le atravesó un pensamiento –Ah... Inuyasha, tu sí que no quieres perder pan ni pedazo...

De pronto Inuyasha lo soltó haciendo que cayera de cabeza derechito al suelo.

-Ayyy... –gimió Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos –ah, ya van dos veces...

-¡No es lo que tú piensas, enano! –dijo Inuyasha bruscamente saliendo de las profundas profundidades de sus más profundos pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó Miroku. Inuyasha lo miró con intensidad.

-No... yo no voy a ir a buscar a Kagome.

-¿QUÉ? –exclamaron todos.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sango. –Hace media hora casi estabas echando fuego por la boca por la fuga de Kagome, y ahora…

Y Shippo metiendo la pata como siempre, no encontró otro comentario más atinado que decir que…

-Naaa... lo dice porque quiere quedarse con Kikyo y no quiere que Kagome lo vea. Así de simple...

Bueno, hay que admitir que era bastante sincero.

O bastante tonto...

¡PAF!

Tercer golpe del día para Shippo de parte de Inuyasha.

-Y te dije que no era para eso, enano ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Aserrín? –bramó Inuyasha con una venita que amenazaba con estallar es su frente, mientras que Shippo se frotaba la cabeza en donde se podía apreciar tres considerables chichones, uno más grande que el otro.

-¿Eso es cierto, Inuyasha? –preguntó Sango.

-¡No!

-Inuyasha, no pensé que fueses capaz de algo así –suspiró Miroku.

-¡Que no!

Sango y Miroku chasquearon la lengua con desaprobación, mientras Shippo negaba con la cabeza (bellamente adornada por tres chichones).

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ES CIERTO! –estalló Inuyasha mirando furioso a sus "amigos".

-¿Entonces por qué no quieres ir por la señorita Kagome? –preguntó el monje –hace un rato exigías que se quedara y ahora la quieres lejos. La verdad, Inuyasha, es que no te estoy entendiendo mucho...

Inuyasha miró bruscamente al suelo.

-Eh-h... L-lo que pasa... es-s es que yo... –como que le costaba responder. Hizo una pausa. Luego cambió de idea –¡Arg! Ya basta de estupideces! Será mejor que nos alistemos... Estamos perdiendo tiempo...

-Pero ella cuando vuelva nos va a regañar porque no le avisamos –reclamó Shippo.

-¡Feh! Ella estaba desesperada por irse? –Inuyasha recordó a Kagome echándose a la fuga –Pues tendrá que aguantarse las consecuencias.

-No es para tanto, Inuyasha –lo tranquilizó Miroku –Ella necesitaba descansar –recordó a Kagome pegándole con su propio báculo por decirle que a la comida le faltaba sal y luego, echándose a la fuga – Ella _realmente_ necesitaba descansar, créeme...

-Yo creo que el que debería echarse una buena siestecita es "otro" –murmuró Shippo mirando "disimuladamente" a Inuyasha. Recordó como Inuyasha casi lo había tirado por la ventana cuando supo que Kagome se había echado a la fuga.

¿Qué le había dado ahora con las ventanas?

-Creo que igual deberías avisarle.

-No, no quiero.

-A ver ¿Qué les parece esto? –los interrumpió Sango –como no tenemos más tiempo, nos vamos, pero le dejamos a la anciana Kaede un recado para Kagome para que vaya al lugar en donde nos encontramos con nosotros una vez que vuelva de su época.

-¡Oh, Sanguito! Eres tan inteligente! –exclamó Miroku con adoración acercándose peligrosamente a la exterminadora -¡Así la señorita Kagome aprovechará de descansar!

-¡Exacto, Excelencia! Y llegará con más energías y... ¡QUITE ESA MANO DE MI TRASERO, EXCELENCIA!

Miroku se sobresaltó y rió nervioso.

-Ay, Sanguito ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Yo...

¡PAF!

Uhmm ¿Cómo se dice? Ah, siiii...

Ostia del día para Miroku.

-Nunca cambias monje libidinoso –murmuró Inuyasha con voz cansina, mientras el monje se frotaba la mejilla donde se podía apreciar una muy buena marca de una mano –Oye, Sango, pero hay un problema...

-¿Cuál?

-El ex-monte de la Ánimas queda muy lejos ¿Cómo lo hará Kagome para llegar a tiempo? Y en el mismo día!

-Buena pregunta –admitieron Miroku y Shippo al mismo tiempo mirando a la joven.

-Ehhh... este... –Sango hizo vagar un poco la mirada -¡Kirara! –miró, radiante, a su gatita –Una vez que lleguemos allá, Kirara se devolverá para ir a buscar a Kagome ¿Verdad, Kirara?

El animalejo maulló con su rarifico sonido.

-Además, como va a ir más ligero, Kirara será más rápida –los convenció Sango –Así llegará más o menos a tiempo.

Aunque Inuyasha parecía poco convencido (Y es más... parecía no hacerle mucha ilusión) de todas maneras el grupo accedió a poner en marcha la propuesta. Y así (¡Por fin!) salieron de la choza en dirección a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

A pesar de que sabían más o menos que es lo que iban a hacer y a lo que supuestamente se iban a enfrentar, había una expresión sombría en sus rostros.

Naraku ¿Qué estaba planeando?

**Me interesa tu opinión. ¡De veras! Sobretodo con los flashes back xP**


	3. Reunión

**Capítulo 3:** Reunión.

Habían estado viajando toda la noche.

El grupo, que ayer se había preparado para la larga jornada, se encontraba ahora frente al desolador lugar, donde antes se encontraba el Monte de las Ánimas. No habían llegado al lugar propiamente tal, pero decidieron quedarse en un acantilado que había cerca de allí, donde, como Sango pudo apreciar montada en Kirara, tenían la vista panorámica de todo el lugar.

Una vez allí, Inuyasha se acercó al borde y olisqueó el aire con el ceño fruncido.

-Este lugar apesta igual como siempre –gruñó –Sólo hay un aroma, de la antigua estadía de Naraku en este lugar, pero ningún aroma nuevo de ése maldito.

-Aún no llega –dijo repentinamente Kikyo acariciando a una de sus serpientes. Miró el lugar –Este lugar ya no tiene el mismo poder de antes, mis serpientes caza almas pueden andar sin problemas. Ya envié a algunas a investigar y…

-Y ni rastro de Naraku –terminó de decir Inuyasha. Kikyo asintió.

-Este lugar da escalofríos -dijo Sango mirando con desconfianza a su alrededor.

-Quién iba a pensar que antes estaba considerado como un lugar sagrado -comentó Miroku que estaba al lado de ella.

Shippo se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, que se mantenía parado bajo un solitario árbol de aspecto tétrico.

-Este lugar me da mucho miedo -comentó reprimiendo un escalofrío, observando el borde de acantilado.

-No seas miedoso -murmuró Inuyasha, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, como si esperase que Naraku le saltara encima en cualquier momento.

-¿Quedarán todavía monstruos? -preguntó Shippo tragando saliva.

-Supongo -gruñó Inuyasha -Y si no dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas le pediré al primero con el que me encuentre que venga aquí y te coma.

-¡Ahhh no, por favor! No seas malo conmigo!

-¡Feh! Y para que viniste aquí si te mueres del susto? -preguntó Inuyasha de malas pulgas.

Shippo tuvo un rictus nervioso.

-Pues... pu-pues por-porque -tartamudeó, y luego tragó saliva y frunció el ceño -Por... porque es mi deber.

Inuyasha se lo quedó mirando en silencio por unos momentos.

-Hm... Te entiendo -gruñó finalmente -No vale hacerla de cobarde... -dijo mirando al derrumbe.

-¿Kirara ya se fue? -preguntó Shippo mirando a sus alrededores. Sólo vio a Miroku al lado de Sango, y más a la derecha, algo más apartada, a Kikyo, rodeada por sus espeluznantes serpientes caza-almas, que combinaban muy bien con el ambiente fúnebre del lugar.

-Si, apenas llegamos ¿Acaso no la viste?

Shippo suspiró con alivio.

-¡Uh, menos mal! Lo único que quiero es que Kagome llegue luego.

Inuyasha gruñó. Últimamente gruñía más de lo normal.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, enano.

-¿Porqué no quieres que venga Kagome, Inuyasha? Eh? -aventuró a preguntar Shippo. Seguro que recibiría otro golpe en la cabeza por su "sana" curiosidad. Pero, para sorpresa de él, no le llegó nada. Inuyasha se limitó a mirar el derrumbe.

-No quiero que venga Kagome -dijo más para él que para Shippo -No quiero que venga porque... porque yo...

-¿Siii? -lo incentivó Shippo con cuidado, como cuando uno sujeta una delicada copa de cristal con la punta de la nariz.

-... porque yo tengo... no quiero que ella -continuó Inuyasha -ella no...

-¿Quién, Inuyasha? ¿Kagome? Kikyo?

-¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha, como despertándose de un sueño (o del momento de debilidad emocional, según Shippo), volteó hacía donde se encontraba el monje Miroku. Él lo miraba.

-¿Qué quieres Miroku?

-Ven, y tú igual, Shippo -dijo el monje -es hora que comamos y descansemos un poco.

-Claro.

Shippo gimió, mientras seguía a Inuyasha.

-Y justo cuando Inuyasha me iba a decir algo importante, nos interrumpen... -murmuró por lo bajo -¡Porqué no dejan que suelte la pepa!

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Inuyasha mirándolo desde su altura por sobre su hombro.

-¡No, nada! -contestó rápidamente el niño con gesto inocente, y pensando que lo mejor era cambiar el tema, dijo -Mejor nos apuramos ¿no crees?

Inuyasha gruñó en señal de aprobación.

"Este chiquillo y su vocabulario raro", pensó.

**. . .**

* * *

No se supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero, a lo lejos, el sonido de una explosión hizo que el grupo entero se sobresaltara.

-¡Waaa! Quién disparó el cañón? -gritó Shippo como tonto, recién despertándose.

Todos habían estado esperando y comentando la ausencia de monstruos y presencias malignas durante el viaje y en el lugar en donde estaban, haciendo que se sintieran como barco en aguas calmas próximas a una tormenta. Shippo se había quedado dormido en el acto, cansado después de casi diecisiete horas sin dormir, y ahora despertaba con el sonido del relámpago que daba inicio a la tormenta.

Inuyasha, que se había mantenido alerta desde que habían llegado, se levantó como un resorte y se acercó al acantilado.

-¡Ese olor! -exclamó.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Sango sujetando su boomerang, corriendo hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, seguida por Miroku.

-Parece que vino de las ruinas -comentó este, sujetando con fuerza su báculo.

-¡Espera un momento! -exclamó repentinamente el hanyou mirando hacia atrás -¿A dónde se fue Kikyo?

Sango y Shippo, que se había quedado atrás, miraron a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de la sacerdotisa, ni de sus serpientes voladoras.

-¿En qué momento se fue? -preguntó Shippo sorprendido.

-No puede ser -susurró Sango atravesándole una sombría idea por la cabeza.

-¿Creen que nos traicionó? -volvió a preguntar Shippo, mirando a sus acompañantes.

"Kikyo...", pensó Inuyasha "¿De verdad nos traicionaste?"

-¡Muchachos!

Los tres miraron al monje Miroku que no había dejado de mirar a las ruinas.

-Miren eso -dijo señalando hacía el faldeo del acantilado. Los tres compañeros restantes se acercaron a donde estaba él y miraron donde éste les apuntaba.

En el pie del derrumbe, una extensa nube de polvo se elevaba, seguramente causada por la explosión que los había sorprendido.

-El aroma ha desaparecido... Qué extraño -murmuró Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido. Sus compañeros lo miraron.

-¿Qué aroma habías sentido, Inuyasha]? El de Naraku? -preguntó Miroku. Inuyasha asintió.

-¡Miren, allí esta Kikyo! -exclamó Sango.

Los cuatro vieron que Kikyo se encontraba cerca del faldeo, con su arco en alto, apuntando directamente a la nube de polvo que no se disipaba.

-¡Kikyo! -llamó Inuyasha mientras se lanzaba al abismo del acantilado, saltando hábilmente entre las rocas. Miroku, Sango y Shippo le siguieron, aunque no tan rápido como ellos hubieran querido.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó abajo, se percató de un nuevo y desagradable olor, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de quién se trataba.

"Oh, no... ¡Lo último que me faltaba!", pensó, fastidiado, con la quijada apretada.

Entremedio de la humareda de polvo, se podía entrever claramente la imponente figura de Sesshoumaru que, se mantenía quieto, y con su espada levantada frente a él.

Era a él a quién Kikyo apuntaba. Miroku, Sango y Shippo llegaron justo a tiempo para ver la escena.

-¡Sesshoumaru!

-Pero si es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha -exclamó Shippo con cierto temor -¿Qué hace aquí?

Inuyasha se situó al lado de Kikyo, e hizo la misma pregunta que Shippo hizo, solo que... más al estilo de él.

-¡Sesshoumaru! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El aludido ni siquiera se dio como tal. Bajó su espada, aunque aún la mantenía empuñada con fuerza.

-Será mejor que dejes eso, mujer de barro -murmuró el youkai, aunque más que una petición, parecía más una orden.

Kikyo lo miró con desconfianza, pero aún así, bajó el arco con el que lo estaba apuntando.

-¡Oye, contéstame! -gritó Inuyasha ahora poniéndose delante de Kikyo -¿Qué rayos haces aquí Sesshoumaru? Esta vez no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, así que vete de una buena vez!

Pero Sesshoumaru volvió a ignorarlo. Inuyasha observó, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía de rabia, como su despreciable medio hermano, observaba minuciosamente a su alrededor, con su usual expresión arrogante.

-Kikyo ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Inuyasha a la mujer, sin despegar la vista del youkai.

Kikyo simplemente asintió.

-¿Qué fue lo que provocó aquella explosión? -continuó cuestionando el joven.

-Fue... -Kikyo iba a contestar, pero la prepotente voz de Sesshoumaru la interrumpió.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -preguntó de manera brusca, mirando con frialdad a la sacerdotisa -No se suponía que estuvieses aquí cuando he oído que tus lealtades están con ese despreciable de Naraku.

Kikyo entornó los ojos con una expresión que nadie logró descifrar. Miroku, Sango y Shippo que observaban la escena el silencio de ultratumba, ni hablar se atrevían. Consientes del largo y violento historial de Sesshoumaru y de lo que era capaz de hacer, era natural que la presencia de éste los pusiera tensos, y ahora lo miraban con suma precaución.

Shippo pensó que el aspecto del hermano de Inuyasha, con su estola y su aspecto siniestro como el de un fantasma, también combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente del lugar.

-Él intentó atacarme -dijo repentinamente Kikyo. Todos se la quedaron mirando. Incluso Sesshoumaru le envió una rápida mirada con inexpresividad, pero no dijo nada. Su vista siguió vagando por el lugar, como si estuviera buscando algo de manera disimulada.

-Ya veo -murmuró Inuyasha, sin alterarse ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros -Seguramente el tonto de mi hermano pensó que estabas con Naraku -ante la palabra "tonto", Sesshoumaru le echó una fugaz mirada de advertencia a Inuyasha, pero este sabía que le había dado en el clavo al suponer que, realmente, Sesshoumaru se había confundido. Se felicitó para sus adentros al llegar a tan aguda conclusión.

-Entonces ¿El hermano de Inuyasha también recibió el mensaje? -preguntó extrañado Miroku en tono bajo para que solo Shippo y Sango lo escucharan.

Sango frunció el ceño, también extrañada. Pero luego, el rostro se le suavizó.

-"Inuyasha, toda su extirpe, y todo el que tenga que ver con él..." -recitó Sango, recordando el mensaje del monstruo con el que se había encontrado Kikyo.

-¿Pero cómo se habrá enterado Sesshoumaru? No creo que la señorita Kikyo le haya ido avisar antes que a nosotros... ¿O sí? -preguntó Miroku, escéptico.

-Es posible -admitió Sango -Tenga en cuenta, su Excelencia, que se demoró dos días en avisarnos a nosotros...

-Si, pero hay que tomar en cuenta también que ahora Sesshoumaru casi intentó atacarla hace sólo unos momentos -caviló el monje -¿Por qué haría eso si ella le dio el mensaje?

-¿Por qué es un monstruo que odia a los humanos? -preguntó Shippo.

-O quizá se enteró por otro lado -supuso Sango -Quizá Naraku haya hecho otra cosa para esparcir el mensaje, algo que ignoramos por completo.

-Entonces si es así...

-¡Vendrán todos! -terminó de decir Shippo -Eso significa que...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque una repentina presencia se sintió, acercándose a gran velocidad. Todos miraron en la dirección en la que se acercaba.

-¡Naraku! -se escuchó una potente voz masculina.

Era Kouga, que se aparecía entremedio de un remolido de aire y polvo.

-Oh, esto es el colmo... -murmuró Inuyasha estupefacto -¿A qué viniste, lobo rabioso, si nadie te ha llamado?

Kouga lo ignoró y tomó la misma actitud de Sesshoumaru de mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? -gritó Inuyasha exasperado -¿Acaso es un complot a algo así?

Sesshoumaru y Kouga lo miraron.

Sesshoumaru volvió a ignorarlo como si una mosca lo hubiera distraído, y Kouga simplemente murmuró:

-Kagome... ¿En dónde está Kagome?

-Arg ¿y a ti que te importa? -contestó Inuyasha enfurruñado.

-Supongo que no le habrá pasado nada -dijo Kouga con peligrosa lentitud - ¿O sí?

Aquí Miroku y compañía decidieron intervenir. Al menos, hablar con Kouga era menos peligroso que hacerlo con el temible Sesshoumaru.

-No te preocupes, Kouga –lo tranquilizó el monje -la señorita Kagome vendrá pronto. Ahora está en un lugar seguro.

Kouga gruñó.

-Me alegra. Parece que voy a tener que empezar a encargarte a mi mujer a ti, monje. Parece estar más segura contigo que con ésa bestia de Inuyasha.

-¿Yo? Ohhh jojojojo ¡Con mucho gusto, encantado, Kouga! -dijo Miroku, halagado -si quiere yo me quedo con ella y... -sintió que algo duro le pegaba en la cabeza.

-No te lo recomiendo, Kouga -aconsejó sabiamente Sango que le había pegado con la punta de su boomerang a Miroku. Tenía un tic en la ceja -Así con Inuyasha está más segura, _creeme_...

-Oye, lobo rabioso -gruñó Inuyasha -Contesta ¿A qué viniste? Seguro que no te aliaste con el imbécil de mi hermano para hacerme caer en alguna trampa o algo por el estilo?

-¿Cómo crees Inuyasha? -Sesshoumaru por primera vez lo miró de manera fija desde que había llegado, su voz tenía una marcada nota de ironía -¿Acaso te crees tan importante como para hacer que yo pierda mi valioso tiempo? No sueñes -escupió con desprecio.

-Supongo que tu hermano cada día me cae mucho mejor -comentó Kouga, divertido, mirando como Sesshoumaru les daba la espalda y se alejaba a paso sereno -Al menos él tiene los pies bien puestos en tierra, no como _otros_ -dijo mirando significativamente a Inuyasha -que creen que uno va a recorrer medio territorio por venir a jugar con un pedazo de animal a las "peleas".

-¡¿Qué dijiste, lobo con sarna?! -exclamó Inuyasha enfurecido.

-Lo que oíste, pedazo de bestia -dijo Kouga con aparente tranquilidad -¿Acaso te comieron las orejas los ratones?

"¿De dónde saco ésa frase?", pensó Miroku con una gota de sudor. Se puso en medio de los dos.

-Chicos, ya cálmense, no es el momento -pidió con infinita paciencia.

-¡Él empezó! -dijeron los dos al unísono.

Sango y Shippo que se habían mantenido de espectadores, suspiraron con resignación.

-Oye, nos vas a decir o no de por qué estás aquí -pidió de mala manera Inuyasha haciendo pare al fuego.

Kouga, que le había salido una venita en la frente, lo miró con fingida indiferencia, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vine aquí por Naraku. Recibí un mensaje de parte de él, diciéndome que podía encontrarlo en las ruinas del Monte de las Animas... el muy desgraciado atacó a uno de mis compañeros para hacérmelo saber -murmuró con odio -Maldito cobarde...

-Lo mismo nos pasó a nosotros -dijo Miroku -Atacaron a una aldea... La señorita Kikyo fue quien nos avisó.

Kikyo, una silenciosa espectadora más, al fin hizo acto de presencia en el grupo, acercándose a Inuyasha y a Kouga.

-Con que eras tú, entonces -dijo ella, mirando con interés al hombre lobo. Este la miró extrañado.

-Hace poco sentí que dos fragmentos de la perla se acercaban a gran velocidad a este lugar -explicó ella. Miró a Inuyasha -Es por eso que bajé a ver quién era. De primera, pensé que era Naraku, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

-Y fue ahí donde te encontraste con Sesshoumaru -dijo Inuyasha en su racha de agudeza.

-Sí.

-Y al final al que sentiste era a Kouga, que tiene dos fragmentos incrustados en sus piernas.

Kouga miró a Kikyo y pensó que se parecía mucho a Kagome, aunque la mujer que veía ahora, tenía un desagradable olor a cenizas. Además, no parecía ser tan simpática ni cariñosa como lo era Kagome.

No estaba muy entendido del tema con respecto a la relación que tenía Kagome con aquella sacerdotisa pero, sabía que le había traído bastantes problemas y, lo más importante, sabía que Inuyasha sentía cierta inclinación hacía ella. Bueno, había que admitir que era muy bonita, pero Kouga pensaba que Kagome lo era mucho más, y era por eso que no entendía de por qué tanta confusión en el corazón de Inuyasha. La diferencia estaba clara: Aquella sacerdotisa era bonita, pero Kagome era hermosa. La sacerdotisa parecía más fría que el mármol, Kagome... bueno, cuando fuera su mujer vería que tan cálida podía ser, aunque no se la imaginaba que lo fuera más todavía ¡Kagome era tan, pero tan linda! (Kouga puso cara de tonto) La sacerdotisa estaba muerta, Kagome estaba viva... la sacerdotisa le daba mala espina, y Kagome le daba la confianza de que podía dejar su vida en sus manos ¡No había por donde perderse!

Y era por eso que Inuyasha era un inepto.

-Animal -gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, nada... -dijo el hombre lobo haciendo un gesto con la mano -Estaba hablando solo, no pensé que te sintieras aludido -agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

-No empieces de nuevo -advirtió Inuyasha fulminándolo con la mirada -Maldito lobo...

Miroku, que ya no veía vuelta atrás a la parejita, suspiró resignado y miró en la situación en la que todos se encontraban.

Inuyasha y Kouga se mandaban insultos frente a él, mientras que Sango y Shippo murmuraban algo con respecto a éstos dos últimos. Mucho más alejado del grupo, y con predisposición a largarse de un momento a otro del lugar, se encontraba Sesshoumaru, quien les daba la espalda sin ningún cuidado, como si todo el resto que se encontraba allí no existiera. Se preguntó a qué venía aquella actitud de indiferencia, sobretodo si al que ignoraba era a su hermano Inuyasha, al cual no podía ver sin que sus espadas chocaran por lo menos unas veces y unas cuantas palabras ofensivas se cruzaran entre ellos.

Se dirigió a Sango, que estaba justo comentándole a Shippo sobre si Kikyo, que se había alejado después de hablar con Inuyasha, no la habrá visto negra cuando se había sentido atacada por Sesshoumaru.

-Yo creo que si -dijo Shippo -Aunque yo en su lugar, ya me habría muerto antes de que me hablara -agregó con un escalofrío.

-Cualquiera habría reaccionado de la misma manera -sonrió Miroku, haciendo que lo ambos lo miraran.

-¿Tú también te habrías muerto, monje Miroku? -le preguntó Shippo.

-Lo más probable es que si, zorrito -admitió con un suspiro Miroku.

-¿En serio, su Excelencia? -preguntó Sango, incrédula, que no se imaginaba a Miroku desmayándose del susto si tuviera que enfrentarse a Sesshoumaru.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

-Eso creo -dijo -Ahora lo que me pregunto es de por qué Sesshoumaru está aquí. Aunque lo más probable es que haya recibido un mensaje, pero ¿Cómo?

-Hum... ¿No creen que está demasiado tranquilo como para, bueno, ya saben... para ser _él_? -preguntó Shippo echándole una mirada de temor al youkai.

-Eso mismo era lo que estaba pensando, Shippo -dijo Miroku -¿Ustedes qué creen?

-Bueno, cada vez que nos encontramos con él siempre terminamos en medio de un cráter o en algún incendio forestal, o algo así -dijo Sango -pero también cuando ocurre eso el que más se altera es Inuyasha, no él. A mi parecer, ahora que lo pienso, Sesshoumaru es bastante tranquilo si no se le molesta, pero como Inuyasha parece molestarle bastante, pues...

-Terminamos dentro de un cráter -terminó Shippo con aire melodramático -Espero que ahora no pase lo mismo...

-¿Con Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshoumaru y Naraku junto a sus extensiones en un mismo lugar? -preguntó Miroku -Ay, Shippo, dudo mucho que terminemos en tan sólo un simple cráter.

Shippo tragó saliva y Sango lo miró preocupada.

-¿Us-usted cree eso, su Excelencia? -tartamudeó con dificultad.

-Con ellos cuatro juntos... -Miroku meneó la cabeza con pesimismo -Cualquier cosa puede pasar -dijo con expresión de fatalidad, mientras pensaba de en qué momento se encontraron todos ellos en aquella extraña reunión, cuando hasta hace sólo un día, se encontraban junto a la señorita Kagome, en la aldea y sin rastro de Naraku.

Ahora, invitados por el mismísimo Naraku (que era un cobarde), avisados por la señorita Kikyo (a la cual no le agradaba estar con Inuyasha a no ser única y exclusivamente para llevárselo al mundo de los muertos), para ir a las ruinas del Monte de las Animas (que habías sido el antiguo escondite de Naraku) y encontrarse con Kouga (que se levaba fatal con Inuyasha) y con Sesshoumaru (que también se llevaba fatal con Inuyasha, pero que además era propenso a sentir la necesidad de partirlos en pedacitos con su espada, cosa que le daba un plus de amenaza andante), Miroku ya no sabía que esperar. Al parecer, Sango pensó lo mismo porque dijo:

-Si apareciera un ejército de gigantes y clanes de monstruos diciéndonos que vienen a ayudarnos ya no me sorprendería -musitó mirando a todos los presentes.

-Tienes razón -dijo Miroku -aunque un poco de ayuda no estaría nada de mal.

-Al final todo se ha transformado en una especie de alianza -comentó Shippo -¿no creen?

-Es verdad -admitió Sango -Todos buscamos un objetivo en común. Supongo que ganarse tantos enemigos no fue algo muy inteligente de parte de Naraku.

-O se siente demasiado seguro como para no importarle aquel detalle -agregó Miroku, con una punzada de mal presagio.

-Ay, pero dudo mucho que todos formen algún plan o algo así para vencerlo -exclamó Shippo, desesperanzado, viendo cómo Inuyasha y Kouga, que se habían callado hace un rato, pero que aún así se insultaban entre dientes sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

-Bueno, Inuyasha y Kouga ya han peleado antes juntos -dijo Miroku, mirándolos también -y los dos hermanitos también se han visto en la necesidad de pelear juntos igual -dijo mirando ahora a Sesshoumaru. Jadeó cuando este se movió dándole el perfil de su rostro. Habría jurado que los estaba mirando.

Miroku tragó saliva al verse en la posibilidad que él los estuviera escuchando.

-¿Qué te pasa, monje Miroku? -le preguntó Shippo, mirándolo y mirando a Sesshoumaru que se encontraba (gracias al cielo) a una considerable distancia de ellos -Te pusiste pálido.

-Eh, no, nada, zorrito -dijo Miroku con una gotita de sudor en la frente -Estoy bien.

-Ay, no sé en qué va a terminar esto -comentó Sango -pero quiero que termine ya. Además... quiero que Kagome llegue pronto, me siento un poco fuera de lugar si ella no está... y es la única que puede controlar a Inuyasha en caso de que la situación se salga de control.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sanguito?

-Bueno... no sé -dijo ella -vaya a saber lo que puede pasar ¿no?

El sonido de la cuerda tensarse, fue como el sonido del tambor de guerra que avisa de la llegada del enemigo. Kikyo apuntaba hacia un punto a sus espaldas, con la mirada fija y ceñuda.

No hizo falta que Inuyasha exclamara nuevamente "¡Ése olor!" para que todos se dieran vuelta y se dieran cuenta de quién era el despreciable ser que había llegado.

Naraku se encontraba sobre un acantilado, el mismo en el que habían estado ellos hace sólo un par de horas, antes de encontrarse con los dos youkais.

-Han venido todos los que había esperado -dijo con su exasperante voz de autoconfianza.

-¡Naraku, maldito! A qué nos has llamado? -exclamó Inuyasha mirando hacia arriba.

Naraku, en respuesta, saltó del acantilado y cayó limpiamente frente a los presentes, al pie del derrumbe.

Miroku se fijó que traía su traje de piel de mandril, ocultando su rostro detrás de aquella máscara.

"Anda con su antiguo aspecto", pensó extrañado "¿No será que...?

-Sabía que sólo ustedes iban a venir -dijo repentinamente Naraku - Ahora todos me temen con mi nuevo aspecto, es lógico... Los únicos suficientemente estúpidos como para aceptar el reto a una batalla son ustedes -se rió con suavidad.

-¡Naraku, desgraciado! -gritó Inuyasha con la paciencia por el suelo -Esta vez si te venceré ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos! Así que, basta de cháchara y PELEA!

-Calma, Inuyasha -dijo Naraku con tranquilidad -Tan precipitado como siempre, no los cité aquí para comenzar una vulgar pelea... vamos a hacer... esto más entretenido -giró la cabeza hacía el lado en donde se encontraba Kikyo y Sesshoumaru -¡Pero si es Lord Sesshoumaru! -exclamó con fingida sorpresa -Que gusto de tenerlo aquí también, parece que ha superado sus diferencias con su hermano -soltó una risita despectiva -y todo por perseguirme a mí. Qué halago.

Sesshoumaru se limitó a entornar los ojos y a enviarle una mirada fulminante, más no dijo nada.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ése -gruñó Inuyasha -No digas estupideces.

-¡Naraku, ve al grano! -gritó Kouga rechinando los dientes. -¿Vas a luchar contra nosotros o no? Mira que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Naraku se quedó callado e inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera mirando a alguien fijamente, aunque nadie podía asegurarlo ya que tenía el rostro oculto.

-Bien, lo primero es lo primero -dijo en voz baja -Toda reunión importante tiene un pequeño espectáculo de bienvenida... ¡Kohaku! -llamó con suavidad.

Sango se puso tiesa al ver que su propio hermano aparecía de la nada, con su habitual traje de exterminador, al lado de Naraku.

-¿Si, señor Naraku?

-Quiero que avises al resto a la señal que les dije -ordenó este, sin ni una pizca de cuidado de que el grupo escuchara sus planes -Con el resto ya sabes que hacer.

Kohaku asintió y desapareció. Pero a Sango le pareció, que por una milésima de segundo, su hermano le había dirigido una fugaz mirada con significado. Aunque quizá solo haya sido impresión de ella. Últimamente no sería la primera vez.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? -ladró Inuyasha.

-Ya van a ver -siseó Naraku. Al parecer, disfrutaba enormemente haciéndolos perder el tiempo.

-Maldito -murmuró Miroku -¿Qué estás tramando, Naraku?

-Je je je... -rió él -No sean tan impacientes. Les recomiendo que guarden la calma porque...

Sólo se escuchó el silbido de algo que avanzaba a toda velocidad.

En un momento, Naraku estaba al frente de ellos, hablando. Y al segundo después, Naraku, que se había callado repentinamente, tenía tres líneas finísimas de color verde brillante atravesándole el pecho.

El inconfundible olor de la carne quemada inundó el lugar. Mientras todos miraban, atónitos, a Sesshoumaru que se encontraba parado al lado de Naraku, como si estuviera escuchando algo que éste le estaba diciendo.

-Suficientes tonterías por hoy -siseó con desprecio infinito.

-¡Sesshoumaru, no! -gritó, Inuyasha enojado. Pero era demasiado tarde. Naraku se desplomaba soltando una densa capa violácea de gas venenoso. Todos retrocedieron, excepto, claro, Sesshoumaru que sólo se quedó allí con su única garra, levantada, mostrando el potente veneno verdoso que salía considerablemente de sus dedos.

-¡Excelencia, retroceda! -se escuchó la voz de Sango, amortiguada por la mascarilla que usaba para que el veneno no la afectara.

-¡Lo sabía! -exclamó el monje, mientras corría al lado de Sango -¡Era una marioneta!

-Ay ¡No puedo respirar! -se quejó Shippo.

-¡Ése desgraciado de Naraku! -se escucharon, más allá, los gruñidos de Kouga.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sesshoumaru? -vociferó Inuyasha una vez que el veneno se había esparcido.

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta, pero no lo estaba mirando. Aún tenía levantada sus garras, y las miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Sólo era una distracción -dijo Kouga -Nos estaba distrayendo mientras ganaba tiempo.

-¿Y tiempo para qué? -preguntó bruscamente el hanyou.

-Para eso -contestó Miroku mirando en dirección contraria. Inuyasha se dio vuelta y miró con los ojos desorbitados, como cientos de monstruos salían del bosque, monstruos de distintos tamaños y formas, monstruos que salían de los árboles, de entremedio de las rocas, por debajo de la tierra...

Inuyasha miró hacia arriba.

Bandadas de criaturas horribles y seres voladores llegaban al lugar emitiendo sus espantosos chillidos de lucha.

Inuyasha nunca se había visto enfrentado a tantas criaturas, todas al mismo tiempo. Era algo típico de Naraku, atacar con todo lo que tenía. Había esperado una marioneta. Estando todos allí, ese cobarde no se iba a atrever a dar la cara. Había pensado que la marioneta tenía algo más que decirles. Naraku habría sido capaz de darles más información con tal de verles la cara de impotencia que ponían, pero ahora no era posible, porque el imbécil de Sesshoumaru había acabado con él.

-Maldición -murmuró, blandiendo a Colmillo de Acero -Insectos... ¡Apártense de mi camino!

-Ay, que entretenido va a ser ver esto -se escuchó una voz de entremedio del batallón de monstruos que seguían saliendo de todos lados.

-¡Es Naraku! -gritó Kouga -¿En dónde está?

-Sólo quiero entretenerme un poco -continuó la voz -Espero que aguanten por lo menos hasta que sea la hora. Aunque me sorprendería mucho si no aguantan y pierden frente a mi ejército.

-¡No digas estupideces! -dijeron Inuyasha y Kouga al unísono.

-Ya no hallo la hora de dar la señal de ataque -dijo la voz de Naraku -para solo ver cuánto aguantan -agregó con malicia.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás esperando? -lo retó Inuyasha -¡Sal de donde quiera que estés maldito!

-Esto no va a ser fácil -murmuró Miroku, listo para abrir su agujero -hay insectos por todos lados...

-Tenga cuidado, Excelencia -dijo Sango en guardia -Shippo, mantente detrás de nosotros, no te despegues de mí.

El niño asintió, sin habla, al verse rodeado por un mar interminable de monstruos.

-Ya basta de juegos -oyeron que murmuraba Sesshoumaru con arrogancia sacando a su espada, a unos escasos metros alejado de ellos.

Vieron también a Kikyo, que había brillado por su silencio y que aún sostenía tenso su arco, lista para disparar.

De pronto, encima de una roca excepcionalmente grande, la figura del verdadero Naraku, con su nuevo aspecto, apareció frente a ellos. Una sonrisa fría, carente de expresión que no fuera satisfacción, adornaba su pálido rostro.

-Que comience el juego -musitó.

Y entonces, los fuertes chillidos de los cientos de monstruos ensordecieron el lugar.

**¡Por fin ha aparecido Sesshoumaru!**

**Bueno... y también Naraku, vale ¿Qué estará planeando? Al fin todo comienza!**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
